die Liebe der Finsternis
by raw.jtr
Summary: Kouji und Zoe sind nach der Digiwelt mit gut zwölf Jahren zusammen gekommen, seitdem sind sie ein glückliches und vor allem perfektes Paar. Kouichi leidet darunter sehr, da er ebenfalls Gefühle für sie hat, sich jedoch nicht traut es zu sagen.


**Der folgende Prolog spielt zu Kouichis 16tem Lebensjahr. Er ist ein kleiner Ausschnitt seines Lebens und dessen, was ihm in den letzten Jahren wiederfahren ist. Der Prolog ist einleitend für das erste Kapitel, welches jedoch erst zwei Jahre später spielen wird.**

_Es ist schrecklich – wie konnte ich es nur soweit kommen lassen? Seit über fünf Jahren kenne ich sie nun und seit fast vier davon ist sie mit meinem Zwillingsbruder glücklich zusammen. Und ich? Ich sehe nur zu... Dabei habe ich doch auch Gefühle für sie! Wenn ich so darüber nachdenke, dann habe ich diese Gefühle schon seit dem ersten Augenblick in der Digiwelt. Richtig bemerkt habe ich sie wohl erst, knapp vor meinem Bruder, oder knapp nach ihm? Ist ja auch egal, es macht keinen Unterschied. Er war schon immer der Mutigere... Nicht das ich nicht genügend Chancen gehabt hätte! Wir waren ja ständig zu Dritt unterwegs, alleine mit ihr war ich eher selten. Aber Kouji hat sich getraut... Oder ist es einfach passiert? Ich weiß es auch nicht! So wie sie zusammen aussehen, als ob sie füreinander bestimmt sind, könnte man meinen dass es Schicksal war. Schicksal war, oder ist? Immerhin ist es noch immer so! Aber ich will nicht daran denken was für ein perfektes Paar sie abgeben... _**_Niemals!_**

_Liege ich deswegen schon wieder mit einer Fremden im Bett? Selbst wenn ich mich auf die schönste Nebensache der Welt einlasse, kann ich nur an sie denken - Zoe. Das geht nun schon Jahre so! Nicht das ich mich schon seit meinem elften Lebensjahr mit anderen Mädchen vergnügt habe, um den Schmerz zumindest ein wenig zu mildern. Nein..._

_Anfangs war es einfach nur schön etwas mit ihr zu unternehmen. Auch wenn Kouji dabei war, die Zeit zu Dritt war die schönste Zeit meines Lebens. Schöner als die Digiwelt! Warum hätte ich auch Trübsal blasen sollen? Mein bester Freund und zugleich Zwillingsbruder war an meiner Seite, ebenso wie ein bezauberndes Mädchen mit dem wir uns beide bestens verstanden. Wir hatten viel Spaß… Bis Kouji mir verkündete, dass er nun mit ihr zusammen sei, wurde es anders. Es wurde schwer die Zeit mit beiden zu genießen, sie glücklich zusammen zu sehen schmerzte. Erst spät – zu spät - verstand ich wieso... Ich liebte sie ebenfalls! Doch ich gönnte den beiden ihre Liebe, sagte nichts und nahm es hin wie ein Mann - mit 13 Jahren. Lächerlich zu glauben das es irgendwann vorbei ginge... Nach einem halben Jahr waren die Gefühle noch intensiver! Je öfter ich die Zeit mit den beiden verbrachte, desto stärker schienen meine Gefühle für sie zu werden. Seit ich das fest stellte ging ich oft aus, traf mich mit anderen Mädchen. Anfangs lenkte es mich aber, jedoch leider nicht lange. Schnell war ich soweit die Gefühle für sie, mit Intimitäten zu ersticken. Auch dies half anfangs, jedoch nicht allzu lange. Mittlerweile bin ich besessen davon nichts mehr zu fühlen!_ **Zu melodramatisch...**

_Eigentlich mag ich das Gefühl sehr welches mich erfüllt, wenn ich an sie denke. Die Liebe die mich durchströmt! Sogar der Schmerz ist irgendwie süßlich, wenn meine Träumereien auf den harten Boden der Realität aufschlagen._

Ich komme... Und das Mädchen unter mir auch, bereits zum zweiten Mal heute! Nicht das es etwas bedeutet, ich habe eben viel Übung, weiß was das andere Geschlecht will. _Ich bemühe mich so sehr darum perfekt zu sein, irgendwie mich bemerkbar zu ihr zu machen, vergebens. Letzten Endes wird sie nie etwas davon mitbekommen... Nur die Mädchen mit denen ich etwas habe - und nebenbei bemerkt, es ist nicht immer rein Sexuell - scheinen die Liebe zu spüren. Sie glauben ich empfinde so für sie, nicht das ich versuche es ihnen weiß zu machen. Ich behandle sie mit Respekt, würde niemals eine dazu zwingen etwas mit mir anzufangen und versuche stets Gefühle für sie aufzubringen. Es ist nicht so, dass ich sie abwertend behandle... Ich will sie doch einfach nur vergessen! Ist das denn zu viel verlangt? Nach vier Jahren in denen ich nun immer mehr fest stellen musste, dass ich sie nicht vergessen kann, habe ich das Gefühl es langsam nichtmehr auszuhalten. Jedes Treffen mit ihr wird schlimmer! Es ist ja nicht so dass ich nicht versuchen würde es zu genießen... Aber es ist schwer, denn sie und Kouji sind das perfekte Paar und scheuen sich nicht davor, dies öffentlich zu zeigen. Er bemüht sich wirklich sehr um sie und es gäbe keinen Grund für sie, ihn zu verlassen. Sie muss sich rein gar nicht bemühen, seine Mühe ist mehr als genug. Aber das passt wiederrum perfekt! Sie liebt es geradezu vergöttert zu werden, die Aufmerksamkeit die er ihr entgegen bringt ist das was sie so perfekt zusammen hält. Mir bleibt nur zu hoffen, dass ihre Gefühle füreinander irgendwann verblassen..._

_Ich wünsche mir so sehr, dass es bald ist! Auch wenn ich gleichzeitig ein schlechtes Gewissen bei solchen Gedanken habe. Er ist mein Bruder, mein bester Freund... Ich würde niemals etwas mit Zoe anfangen, auch wenn sie sich trennen würden. Und dennoch... Wieso hat sie ihn gewählt? Wir sind Zwillinge! Sicher... Durch unser getrenntes Aufwachsen sind unsere Persönlichkeiten sehr unterschiedlich. Licht und Schatten... Ich der Schatten! Hat sie deswegen Kouji gewählt? Bin ich ihr zu düster, obgleich ich seit ich sie kenne immer bester Laune war? Oder ist es weil er besser aussieht? Vielleicht weil er - wenn auch nicht sonderlich erfolgreich - in einer Band spielt? Oder, der schlimmste Gedanke, einfach aus Liebe?_

_Jeder Gedanke an sie durchströmt mich mit einem berauschenden Gefühl und versetzt mir zugleich heftige Schmerzen. Schmerzen die von Jahr zu Jahr schlimmer wurden, proportional zur Intensität meiner Gefühle. Vielleicht nehmen unsere Treffen seit Monaten deswegen ab? Ich gebe zu, in letzter Zeit bemühe ich mich weniger darum mich an die beiden zu heften. Ich gehe öfters alleine aus, lasse sie alleine. Nicht das es jemals Grund dazu gab, dass sie sich von mir hätten belästigt gefühlt. Aber ich meide sie - Zoe... So gut es geht, ohne vollkommen unhöflich zu werden, versuche ich jedes Treffen zu umgehen. Hausarbeit, Schulaufgaben, Lernen, Arbeit, ich habe viele Ausreden, die Meisten stimmen. Nicht das all das mich jemals daran gehindert hätte mit ihnen Zeit zu verbringen... Doch ich bin es leid! Der Schmerz bohrt sich immer tiefer in mich hinein und ich möchte nicht wieder so depressiv werden, wie ich es bis zu meinem elften Lebensjahr war._

Ich schaue das Mädchen an welches nun neben mir in meinem Arm liegt. Draußen ist es tiefste Nacht... Ihr Gesicht ist glücklich und entspannt im Mondschein. Ob sie ahnt dass ich keine Sekunde gedanklich bei ihr war? Offensichtlich nicht... Sie genießt meine Nähe, hat es genossen wie liebevoll ich zu ihr war und mit welchem Respekt ich ihr gegenüber getreten bin. _Viele sind an ihr gescheitert, ich weiß nicht wieso sie mich noch am selben Abend an sich ran ließ. Ich will niemanden verletzten, obwohl ich seit Jahren diesen Schmerz in mir trage._

_Werde ich ihn jemals los? Kann ich sie überhaupt vergessen? Das Geschenk des Lebens scheint nichtig, wenn man bedenkt dass man vielleicht bis zum Ende einer Person hinterher trauert. Und dennoch... Es ihr zu sagen ist mir unmöglich! Dafür bin ich zu feige, ich will nicht dass sie falsch von mir denkt oder sich etwas zwischen ihr und Kouji verändert. Nicht dass ich etwas bewirken würde, denke ich zumindest, aber ich habe Angst dass es sie auseinander treibt. Mein Verhältnis zu meinem Bruder nach wie vor sehr gut, aber sobald sie auftaucht bin ich weg... Die Ursache des Schmerzes meiden - wird mir das in Zukunft helfen?_


End file.
